


Home is Where the Heart is

by Misstrickster



Series: Growing Pains [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Laura Arc, stiles is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reunites with his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Ages of the Stilinski-Hales
> 
> Stiles:36  
> Laura:16  
> John: 13  
> Alyssa:7

John yawned and rubbed his eyes. He walked into his sister’s room and shook Alyssa awake. Alyssa groaned and moved away from her brother.

John sighed, “Come on Lysa, dad is gone and we gotta make breakfast.”

Alyssa rubbed her eyes and grumbled something about annoying brothers and early mornings.

John laughed. “I heard that and it’s 9:30 on Saturday, that is not early.”

He pulled her out of bed and went to her dresser. He pulled out clothes that looked presentable and handed them to his little sister.

“Now get dressed so we can go down and have breakfast.”

Pulling her shirt over her head she addressed her brother. “Are we going to wake Laura?”

John frowned at the mention of his older sister. “No, I don’t want to deal with her this morning, we’ll let her sleep.”

“We’ll save her some breakfast though, right?” Alyssa questioned.

John smiled and ruffled her hair. “Of course, we would never forget to feed her; now come on.”

He motioned towards the door. “Let’s go before it gets too late.

Alyssa held up her arms to be picked up. John picked up his sister adjusting her so she wouldn’t fall. “So do you want waffles or cereal?” He questioned.

His sister smiled big. “Waffles and maybe we won’t burn them this time!”

John laughed. “Good, always have high hopes baby sister and you will go far.

The pair walked downstairs to the kitchen chatting about breakfast.

Stiles sat at the kitchen table sipping his decaf coffee. His head turned to the sound of his children’s voice.

“Can we put chocolate chips in the waffles?” Alyssa asked John.

Not getting a response she looked up at her brother. John was staring into the kitchen with tears in his eyes. Following his gaze; she gasped.

Stiles rose from his seat. He wanted to run and hugged his kids but held back. He opened his mouth to tell them how much he missed them but that didn’t seem to express how he felt. He settled on gently smiling at his kids.

Alyssa and John smiled. “Mom?” said John

“Mommy, is it really you?” Stiles smiles and nodded.

Putting his sister down; John walked up and hugged Stiles close. “I missed you mom.”

Stiles held back his tears. “I missed you too.” Alyssa hugged Stiles leg. He pets her head. “I missed you all.”

John let go and sniffed. “Did you and dad make up?”

Stiles nodded. “I came back after work last night, sorry I didn’t wake you.”

Alyssa rubbed her head into his leg. “I missed you mommy.”

Stiles sniffed and wiped his eyes. “Well are you hungry; let’s make some waffles.”

Alyssa smiled big. “I'll get the chocolate chips!” Letting go of her father’s leg she ran to the kitchen.

Stiles ran after her with John hot one his heels. “Wait for us, you can’t run the oven!”

Laura stomped down the stairs. “John, why didn’t you wake me?” She screamed. She stomped into the kitchen. “I’m gonna be late for my lunch with Riley!”

John rolled his eyes and turned to his sister. “It’s 9:45am, I think you can still make it!”

Laura glared at him ignoring her father and younger sister.“I still have to shower and do my make up; ugh why does this family always try to sabotage me.” She growled. “You’re just like mom, you always ruin everything!”

Looking over at Stiles, John saw his shoulders fall. “Look I’m sorry but can you not do this here now.”

Laura huffed. “No one cares about me!” She screamed walking away.

Sighing sadly John turned to his father. “I’m sorry Mom.”

Stiles smiled sadly. “It’s ok, I don’t blame you, let’s finish breakfast.”

John gave Stiles a one-armed hug. “Alyssa wants chocolate chips.” Stiles smiled and nodded in approval.


End file.
